A Silver Lining
by GreekGeek111
Summary: A normal Guardian of the Hunt story in the beginning. Has some larger twists that I am excited for.
1. Chapter 1 - The Run Away

**Hey guys, welcome to chapter one of my story. I am not the best author, but am very creative and have some great ideas for this story. For you guys that read the first real chapter, I am sorry that it took me so long to put this up, and that I changed it. Anyway, I want some that can write well and may have wanted to write their own story, but is too busy to help me with editing and new ideas. I plan on making this a three book series, so no bad guy in the first one unless I can think of a good idea for one.**

 **This is before HOO and I may add it, may not.**

 **Also I do not own the PJO or anything else from Uncle Rick**

Percy:

As I stare up to the night sky I think of what has happened to me. It has been a week since my disappearance. Since I left camp because of him Achon. That bastard son of the dead. He comes to camp and thinks he is all that. He even managed to steal my girlfriend. As I stand there on the Montauk beach I stand there remembering what happened.

 _Flashback Two Weeks_

I am hanging out with the other cabin counselors when a loud noise came from over the hill. I get up and run there like the others. I get there first just in time to see a teenage boy somehow managing to get a lucky shot on a rouge baby pegasus. After he got his breathe I started to walk over there.

"Hey welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Let me help you in…" and that is when he cut me off.

"I don't need help from someone like _you_. I just kill a ferocious beast by myself. Besides I am a son of Hades the eldest of all the gods. So back off." and with that he shoved past me. Instead of doing anything about it, I ignored it. I didn't need the stress of dealing it when I had to plan my proposal in a few days.

 _A Few Days Later_

Man the last few days have been terrible. Once Achon found out who I was he made it his personal goal to torment me. First he messed with my cabin by rigging it to catch on fire. Luckily, It was not Greek Fire and I could put it out easily, but it did not stop there. Slowly one by one each of my friends came up to me and yelled at me for things I did not do.

The first one was Katie. I was waiting to play volleyball when she stormed up to me and slapped me hard. She said something about her enchanted watering can being shattered and watery looking footprints leading towards my cabin. When I asked her what she was talking about, she punched me in the gut, causing me to fall over

The second one was Will. Later that day, when I was helping some Naiads out an arrow almost hit me in the back of the head. When I asked him why he did that, said I should know. When I questioned him further he screamed "My "Here Comes the Sun" by George Harrison (which I also do not own) record was broken due to water damage. Then he walked away.

Thirdly, the Stoll brothers came up to me and shouted at me about how I stole their prank of dyeing Chiron's fur rainbow. I knew it was their big prank of the month, and tried to explain to them that I would never steal a prank like that from them. But they only ignored me and told me to never talk to them again.

After that week of pain of the loss of my friends trust I was stressing about what was going on, but I also know I could not get too worked up about it right now, as I had a job to do. Tonight was the night that I was going to propose to Annabeth. So I realed my emotions in and headed towards the beach where I needed to meet her in two hours. When I got closer to the area, I heard the sound of people kissing and talking, but what shocked me about it was the people doing it.

"So when are you going to tell him that it is over?" I heard Achon say seductively to a blonde girl with curly locks. "Why don't you do it if you want it done so bad? I mean we dated for a few months and I have been cheating on him with you and others the entire time. He will never find out anyway." Annabeth replied. They kept talking, but I couldn't hear because I ran. I ran back to where it all began, back to the cabin a few miles away.

 _End Flashback_

After all I have done for them, after all the battles, monsters, memories all gone because of him. Now as I stand here thinking back on those few days with him in the camp and how quickly it all went to hades, I feel tears trickle down my face. I fall to the sand thinking back to all my friends I have lost. How they laid their life to get me one step further. As I think of them my hand goes to my right pocket and I grab riptide. I study the blade before making up my mind, I am going to rejoin my friends, by killing myself. As I ready my blade for the lethal strike, a sudden burst of pure white energy knocks my sword away with enough force to knock me out.

 **There is chapter one. I do update either twice a week, once a week, every other week, or once a month. Go on to my poll and vote for which you prefer. The further away the longer the chapters. Until next time. And sorry for the length I just wanted this one out of the way**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Lost and Found

**Hey guys, I hope you are doing well. I am doing pretty good, just started a new full time job so be patient with me. Anyway, I got showed a lot of love with my last chapter. A few things I need from you guys.**

 **Someone to edit my chapters**

 **Someone to help with ideas**

 **More reviews and comments and PMs**

 **Reminder that as cool as it would be, I am not Rick Riordan.**

 _Mystery figure:_

As I watch from my place among the others here, I notice one of my few friends that are still on earth. I see his face. His sad, depressed face. I look into what he is thinking about I see his thoughts becoming darker and darker and how hurt he was. He started to play with his pen. Examine it, play with it when, the unthinkable, he was about to kill himself with said pen. He unsheathed it and pointed it at his gut, ready for the kill. I didn't have time to react. I jumped at him, from 62 miles in the sky. I barely made it. I knocked the sword out of his hand and him in the process.

I carry him into the nearest forest to wait for him to awake. During this time I set up a campfire and a makeshift tent that I put him into so he can rest easier. After this, I go hunt for a meal. By the time I get back with a deer, he is stirring and about to wake. I quickly prepare a meal for him and I.

 _Percy_

When I wake up from whatever hit me, I realize my head is killing me. The next thing I notice is that I am in a tent. So I do the natural thing, I tense up. I reach for my sword, but it is nowhere to be found. I start to panic thinking I have been captured by the remaining titans. _Oh well I wanted to die anyway._ And with that I get up to leave the tent.

But when I leave, I notice an amazing smell. Smells like fresh venison. As I get closer to the fire, I notice a girl making a meal for herself, and hopefully me. Without even turning around she says "So, you are finally up." She said in a familiar voice that I could not remember. "Who are you?" I said defensively, "What did you do with my sword, how did you take it away from me?" She just laughed. "Come on Perseus, you can't remember an old friend? And about your sword, do you not think it would return to its original owner?" And with that she turned around as my mouth dropped. It was Zoe Nightshade. "H-how are you here? How are you alive? Do the gods know? What did Zeus think?" I shot off rapid fire questions. She just sat down and patted a log for me to sit next to her. And so I did. Her tale went something like this:

"Well you see, I was up in the sky watching over the hunters, like always. I was very worried about them because of all the attacks on them. I tried begging constantly for Ouranos to allow me to go back to the hunt, but he kept saying in due time. So I sat there in tears as she watched her sisters fall in battle. There was only 7 left when they had to go to Camp Half Blood (which they are arriving during this conversation) and were Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Phoebe, daughter of Ares, Atlanta, daughter of Apollo, Rachel, daughter of Hermes, Rebekah, clear sighted, Jacklyn, daughter of Demeter, and Samantha, daughter of Athena. They, as well as Artemis are almost to the camp. But as I watched their travels, I decided to look at the camp and saw you looking upset running from it. I chose to stay watching you. I noticed you pull out my sword, and aim it at yourself. I knew it was now that I needed to return home, so I jumped. Knocking you out in the process. Any questions?"

"A few, my first is how did you get Riptide away from me?"

"Easy, you know the saying "What comes from the sea, returns to the sea?" Its' the same idea as that, just with the sword."

"Ok, why would you keep an eye on me? I'm a boy."

"Yes you are, but you are the only one that has the honor of being my friend."

"Last question, what next? I mean you are not going to let me kill myself, so what's the plan?"

"We go to Olympus"

"Oh"

 _TIMESKIP ~ HALF AN HOUR_

We arrived to the Empire State Building shortly after tearing down the makeshift camp Zoe built. Before we entered, Zoe put on a mask and hood so she would not be recognized. I walk up to the desk manager and

"Key to the 600th floor please." I say kindly.

"Scram kid, you have been reading too much Perry Johnson books (See what I did there)"

I was about to demand it when a silver arrow landed mere millimeters from his head.

"Huh, I still got it. Now do we need to ask again or do you want to see how much closer I can get. And remember I have been off practice for two years."

And just like that, the receptionist hands out the key, whimpering, and saying "I am sorry, please forgive me" over and over again. If I was not ready to die at this moment, I would have laughed my ass off, but I was ready for death, and if anyone but Zoe had stopped me, or had forced me to going to Olympus, I would have ran for it. She is just too quick for me and I do not want to hurt her in a fight. That and she took my sword for me. Anyway, after we got the key we headed for the elevator. With one last glance at the door, and one last glare from Zoe, we heading up to see Zeus.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Deal

**Hey guys, sorry for not posting, internet has been crap the last few months. Anyway I know it is a short chapter, but I will do better when I get into the meat of the story and have someone to help write it/keep me focused on it. So yes I still need a beta, and preferably someone who has cool ideas and knows how to write.**

 **Reminder that as cool as it would be, I am not Rick Riordan.**

The ride up to Olympus was silent and awkward, from always being watched by Zoe. She was just staring at me. Meneceling. I decided to replay the events from earlier in my head. My plan was so simple. She loved me, or at least used to love me. She knew I would do anything for her. Hades I'd even jump into gods damned Tartarus for her. The fact she kissed him. If she did not want me why didn't she just tell me. WHY DID SHE PUT ME THROUGH THIS.

Just as I was doing this Zoe grabbed my shoulder. "What are you doing? Trying to get me killed again?" "What are you talking about?" "You just unleashed a huge earthquake, and while they will not affect you, I do not have the benefit of being the daughter of the sea god like you do so with you stop it? Or will I have to knock you out and drag you to the throne room myself?" "I am a lot stronger then you are" I retorted "True, but due to your fatal flaw, you will NEVER hurt me, or at least on purpose." She smiled back, sticking her tongue out as she finished.I groaned knowing she was right.

A few moments later we stepped out of the elevator and onto Olympus. Now even though I have seen Olympus a few times and am in a very depressed state, I always am taken back by the sheer beauty of this place. As I look around, I see some minor gods and goddesses staring at us with mixtures of disgust and thankfulness realizing who I was and helping them get some recognition among the council.

As I continue to look around I notice something that gives me an idea. With a quick glance at Zoe seeing that she is still wearing the mask that blocks me from view partially, I make a run for the railing off Olympus. I was ducking and weaving past the gods and goddesses. As I got to the railing, an arrow pierced my baggy pants and got wedged into the rail. "Why won't you let me die!" I yelled knowing Zoe was coming to now physically drag me to the throne room. "Because I care about you, if Zeus allows you to die, then you can. But we will let him decide. And that is final!" "Fine let's go and get this over with. Hopefully Zeus is in a bad mood and just smites me for who my father is." I grumble and stomp off after her only to be stopped by a very tasteless minor god stopped us.

"You there, demigod, bow before me or else I will end your miserable life." Heracles told me. I looked up at his face. Now I am not short being 6 foot nothing, but this guy was a full foot taller than me. So, being in the state of mind I was in right now I told him to fuck off, knowing that would piss him off. And let me tell you it did. He swung his mighty club at me and I was about to be hit by it, but Zoe moved me out of the way.

"What the Hades is wrong with you, you said if a god wanted me dead then I could die." I spoke softly to her.

"No I did not, I said if ZEUS said you could die, then you could die" She shouted back.

"Well he is a son of Zeus" I countered. "It does not count. He is a disgusting pig of a god and deserves Tartarus."

"That may be true, but...

We stopped our bickering when Heracles started laughing. " Oh man I am going to have fun with the lady after I rip you a new one. I am going to fuck her up so bad, she will look worse than Hephaestus."

That set me off. Before anything else could be said, the fountains erupted and surrounded me. "First off, dickhead, you will not lay a finger on her. She is under my protection and therefore will not be messed with. Secondly, you should know better than to insult the god that in control of that weapon of yours. And thirdly, if you get in my way, I will personally send you to our uncles realm." With each sentence I was being surrounded by more and more water until the water lifted me off the ground where I was at least a foot over his head. With that I took Riptide out and took his right arm away. After that I fled to the throne room with the sounds of the pained god echoing behind us.

We made our way to the throne room and stopped in front of the door. I looked at Zoe "What is the plan? Just walk in there and tell him to kill me? And what about you? Do you not think he will kill you based solely on your heritage?" "He will not, I will keep my hood up while you two talk. Besides before I took the express to Earth, he was not alone in there." With that she fixed her hood and opened the door.

As we walk towards the thrones I can hear people talking.

"-lp you without assigning you one and I think my son would be the best as he is the strongest ever and he is also your brother." Zeus proclaimed.

"I DO NOT CARE, HE IS A FILTHY PIG OF A MALE AND DESERVES WORSE THEN TARTARUS!" another voice, whom I am to assume is Artemis. So that is why Zoe was not worried, knowing that Artemis will take her back. "What if we bring back a demigoddess, like Joan. She is smart and strong and a daughter of Ares." She offered, Zeus was about to respond, that was until Zoe pushed me to the center of the room.

"Perseus? What are you doing here? You should be back at camp, should you not? Zeus questioned. I was going to make a run for it, but I glanced back at Zoe to see her aiming her bow at me and ushering me to continue. Now I know what you are thinking, she is going to kill you that is what you want, but she would not kill me. No. She would just maim me. With a deep breath I stepped forward to speak "I came to die" was all I said to him. To say he was shocked was a thundering understatement.

"Why? You are the hero of Olympus. Be honored." He spat back " And who is that behind you. SHOW YOURSELF." Within seconds I found Zoe standing next to me with her hood up. "Who are you and take off the hood." She reached for it, but I placed my hand on her arm and told her to wait. She shook her head and took it of. There was a gasp and a blur of auburn. Zeus called me closer so they could have some time to talk, knowing how important they are to each other.

"If I gave you a purpose would you want to stay alive? Or at least until you give it some time?" He asked me with a raise eyebrow.

"Well its not like you are going to kill me and I made a deal that if you said no I would have to wait. So fine what is it?" I huffed out, irritated that it was a no.

"I want you to be the guardian of the hunt" With that Artemis turned. "NO IF I AM TO HAVE A GUARDIAN THEN IT WILL BE A GIRL." Artemis screamed. "ALL HE WILL DO IS FLIRT WITH MY HUNTERS AND NOT DO ANYTHING TO HELP US." Before Zeus could answer her an earthquake started rumbling Olympus. Everyone stared at Percy.

"do you know what i went through? do you know how i feel? I wish I was dead right now. I WOULD NEVER FLIRT WITH A HUNTER. I RESPECT WOMEN AND I AT LEAST RESPECTED YOU, NOW I DO NOT KNOW BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO COMPARE ME TO OTHER MALES WHEN I GAVE UP GODS DAMNED IMMORTALITY FOR A GIRL JUST FOR HER TO DUMP ME. I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX AND ON CHAOS ITSELF THAT I WILL NOT FLIRT WITH YOUR HUNTERS." I bellowed.

Zeus sat there, mouth agape, until he said "Perseus, you should not have sai-" Thats when the doors blew open.

 **Oh no, cliffhanger. But seriously I am sorry for taking so long, I need someone to keep me accountable and someone to help me with the story. Have any ideas on how this kind of story could go? PM me and I will consider them.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Blessings

**I am back!**

 **Sorry it took so long, I was deciding between very long chapters or shorter chapters.**

 **Anyway I still am looking for a Beta. They will be able to contribute to the story as well. And if you have an idea for the story, even if you are not the beta, message me and I will think about if I could put it into the story.**

 **Now I am not Rick Riordan**

Before Zeus could even finish his sentence an explosion ripped the door off the hinges. The only thought in my mind was _why did I have to swear on someone so powerful_ as my body was sent flying a few yards. When I got up I was still in a daze I saw two figures standing there. I quickly did the smartest thing I could do and bowed. The weirdest thing happened the figures laughed. I know what you are thinking, why is that so weird, but they were laughing in different voices. I figured it was because of the power of Chaos. I also thought that it could be that Chaos is in the form of a girl and boy, but then I realized they were both feminine laughter. When I looked up I saw two goddesses standing there laughing. I turned bright red as I looked closer at the two, the first one I recognized as Hestia. The other one I did not know by looks. I soon got my answer when she turned to Zeus.

"Dad, where is the person that hurt my husband? I must speak to them right away."

"WHAT! SOMEONE HURT HERACLES. I WILL CAST THEM DOWN TO TARTARUS MYSELF!" He bellowed.

Sadly I stepped forward and told him I did. Before he could do anything and before I could brace for impact for the Master Bolt, I was tackled with a hug and someone whispering thank you in my ear over and over and over again.

After a few minutes she crawled off me. I then bowed to Hestia and Hebe.

"What brings you here today sister?" Zeus asked Hestia.

"Well I was walking around Olympus when I felt a strong spike down in the feeling of hope. After following it here I saw Hebe coming here also so I decided to strike up a conversation with her, since I never have the chance to talk with my niece. Now Percy, why do you feel so, so hopeless?" Hestia replied, then turned to me.

"I do not want to talk about it," I answered her then turning to Artemis "Well, was that enough to prove that I will not try anything with your huntresses?"

"What do you mean ' _do anything with the huntresses'_ Percy? Asked a curious Hestia.

"Well, your wise brother has decided to appoint me as the Hunt's guardian. Lady Artemis said I would just flirt with them, so I swore to the river Styx and Cha…"

"WHOA, do not say that name again" Shouted Zeus.

"You swore on the creator and are not dead? Niece, you know that is something no one, not even a god, has survived."

"I… I know, it's just that he is a _boy_."

"He also held the sky for you, Or is the white mark in his hair not an indicator of that?"

"Well daughter do you accept him, or shall I tell your brother of his new duty once he is erm healed?"

"Fine, I accept you Perseus Jackson into the hunt. Now come and find the hunt. We are in Central Park." With that she flashed away with Zoe.

"Guess the fates are moving me again. Well I better get moving so I can get started."

"I agree young Perseus, so long and good luck." Zeus stated before flashing away.

I began to turn and walk out of the room when I was stopped by Hebe.

"I want to give you a reward for what you did to _him._ " She simply said.

"But he is your husband? Why would you be ok with me doing that to him?"

"Because of how I have been treated, I will tell you more when we are better acquainted, but for now I will give you my blessing. You will be able to change your age at will and be able to tell the age of things around you. It my not be much, but I think that it will come in handy with dealing with the young girls you have to be with now. Also because of what it is, you will also receive minor immortality like the Hunters have." Before I could say anything I was shot by her godly energy. I fell to the ground by the power, but was able to stand after it was finished. I bowed to her and thanked her. She told me that I am her first champion. Before I could leave Hestia stopped me.

"I too would like to give you my blessing and ask you to also become my knight per say."

"Of course Lady Hestia, it would be an honor."

She then shot her own divine power into me, but this one hurt, I was so hot, but it slowly subsided. Once it was over I once again stood up.

"My blessing is going to be different because you are now immortal. Normally, it gives someone the power to summon small, uncooked food and small flames, but now you can summon banquets, torrents of fire, travel through fire, heal others with flames, give others hope, and be able to change into an animal of your choice. All with practice of course. So what one do you want to be?"

"Hmm, I guess out of respect for milady, I will choose a wolf." I stated. "Well I best be off, mind if I use the hearth to get there?"

"Of course, but before you go I have two more things, first of I have a cloak for you. It will keep your face hidden from anyone, even the gods. The second thing is I have to tell you your titles. You are Perseus, Son of Poseidon, Champion of childhood, Knight of the Hearth, Guardian of the Hunt."

Wow, quite the titles, I thought to myself. I took the cape and slipped it on, then I changed into a version of me when I was 12. When I changed size the cloak did also. "Awesome, also Lady Hebe, when in younger forms, do I still have the strength of my normal age?" I inquired.

"Of course, _young_ hero."

I laughed at that " Well I guess I will see you two later." Then I jumped into the Hearth, not knowing what I am getting myself into.

 **There we go all done. Tell me what you thought of the chapter. Again message me any ideas you have. I still need a Beta. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Death of a Hero

**Whats up guys, I am back with another chapter. Before I forget. I do not own Percy Jackson. I hope you guys enjoy this. Please read what I have at the bottom and I apologize for whatever mistakes there are in this chapter as I still do not have a Beta.**

As I jumped into the Hearth, I thought I need some supplies before my new life, you know like a tent. So I quickly went to Camp Half Blood, for the last time, I thought happily. Before I stepped out of the hearth, I shifted back into my 16 year old self. I realized that it was only about 7:30 so I should try to stay stealthy. I made my way to cabin 3 to gather some supplies. I got some of my clothes, some drachma incase I want to talk to mom, the minotaur horn, and some pictures of Nico, Grover, and Clarisse.

Once I was done with my cabin, I made my way to the camp store to well, borrow some items for awhile. I grabbed a tent. I know what you are thinking, what about different size clothes, but Hebe said as the Champion of Childhood, all my clothes will adapt.

I sling my bag over my shoulder and made my way over to the hearth to head to my new home. I almost make it there when I trip on a root. I landed or crashed into a garbage can. STYX, I swore to myself. I heard sword unsheathing and running at me. I stood up to defend myself. Right before anyone came in sight, a voice spoke in my head. "Trust what is about to happen" and with that the voice left as suddenly as it came. I was still tense. The first person I saw was her. I was in my stance to slaughter everyone who came near when Hebe appeared. Everyone bowed while I stood there looking defiant although I did have a small smirk.

She turned to me with a glare. "For stealing from Olympus, I am here to kill you." Everyone gasped except for Achon who cheered my death. "Well Lady Hebe, you know how strong I am. I fought one on one with gramps and won. I can and will beat you as I have nothing to lose. So got anyone else up your sleeve?" I responded. "She will not fight you, I will sadly." I turned to see Hestia walking out of the hearth. I gulped a little bit for show. She spoke up again. "What's the best way to kill a fish then with fire?" And with that a torrent of flames at me. I rolled out of the way to put on a little acting. "Come on, is that all you got?" I charged at her with riptide. Once I was in range I swung left of her, missing barely. She turned to me and attempted to get me in my right cheek, but she remembered the curse Achilles and stopped only to kick me into the hearth. Everyone screamed thinking that there was no way I could survive that. Just then Hades himself appeared. "Perseus is dead and I have come to retrieve his soul myself. But who needs him since you have my son, Achon." He said, but with a little bit of acting. With that I went to the hunt.

Hestia POV:

As Perseus left, I could feel him go to the camp instead of the hunt, which gave me an idea. "Hebe, Perseus went back to camp. Do you want to help me with a plan?"

"Depends on what it is," she replied.

"What do you think of faking his own death? The campers will think he is dead, which will keep him safe from any further trouble with them."

"I think that is a wonderful idea, but what about the Hades kid? He will know he is not dead."

"Let me handle that part niece, I just need you to go and get the campers near him. Trip him maybe, I will be there soon."

With that she flashed a way to camp and I flashed to Hades Palace.

"Hades? Are you here?" I approached his throne room.

"Yes sister, what do you need?" He replied, walking out of the shadows.

"Could you do me a favor? I will owe you one." I asked.

He raised an eyebrow "And what would this favor be? You and I are the most powerful, so what could I help you with?"

I thought for a minute "The proclamation of the death of a demigod?" I half stated, half asked.

He gave a curious look "And whom would this lucky or not so lucky child be?"

I breathed in "Perseus."

To say he was shocked was an understatement. "Why would you want to fake his death? He is the hero of Olympus after all."

I thought for a moment "Well to make a long story short, he is leaving camp due to your son, Achon."

He flared at this. "What did he do to my nephew?"

I sighed "I will tell you later, but can you do this, I need this soon."

He thought for a moment "All right sister, I will aid you."

"Thank you brother." Before I left I hugged him.

I teleported to the hearth to see Perseus trip.

He got up and took a fighting stance as we could here the campers come closer.

I entered his mind and spoke "Trust what is about to happen"

Hebe came and they talked for a moment. I have to give it to him, as dull as everyone thinks he is, he really is quite smart to figure this out as soon as he did. I saw my opening and stepped out of the hearth.

"She will not fight you, I will sadly." I stated with steel in my voice. I could see him smirk.

With that I sent a pillar of fire at him, only for him to dodge. So you want to put on a little show then, eh Perseus? I thought to myself as he began to charge at me. He cut left of me. I went for a punch when I remembered about the curse and decided to end this sooner rather than later and kicked him into the hearth.

As I did that, Hades appeared and announced his death, although glaring at a certain son of his.

After that all the campers dispersed into their cabins deciding to call it a night after all that happened. I could also feel Perseus leave.

And that's the chapter. Now I need some help. I need a handful of hunters to use for my future chapters. If you want to make one I will credit you in the story for it. I would just need to know a few things.

Name:

Parent:

Physical description:

Actual age:

Why they joined the hunt:

Thank you again for all the support this story has been given and I promise I will put some large changes into the story to make it stand out. Also, what the Hades, I 10 people reading it a day, but had over 300 people read it last night. Thats awesome


	6. Chapter 6 - The Hunt and the Hero

**A/N**

 **Hello everyone.**

 **I have great news, good news, bad news, and terrible news.**

 **First the great news, I have a Beta, who I will let introduce himself**

 **Secondly the good news, I have another chapter for all you lovely people**

 **Thirdly, the bad news, I am going on vacation to Europe until June. Which means I will not be updating, but I will try to get one more chapter before I leave.**

 **Finally the terrible news, I do not own PJO or HoO. I am not Rick Riordan.**

 **/**

 **{Let me just break in here and steal the spotlight for a moment! Hello I am the new Beta-writer for this story which he just told you about! Some of you might know me but that is unlikely, I am a writer who goes by the pen-name "TheMasterTrident13". Yes, I have written stories before — don't read them, they suck. If you find any further mistakes that I myself missed out or maybe even created myself by accident, don't be afraid to speak up. Right now all the time I really have is enough to Beta but I'm always happy to help out! Now I feel like I have stolen the spotlight for too long, onto the story!}**

As Hestis announced the news of my _death_ I could hear the gasps of shock which came from the campers before sudden triumphant cheers broke out. I feel the world changing around me, and choose to change myself into a ten-year old. Then I put on the cloak that Hestia gave me and pulled up the hood. I started to hear the mumbles of the hunt while the cheering of the campers died down. Instead of exiting the fire I stayed myself, deciding to listen in on their conversation.

Artemis began after clearing her voice, "As many of you are probably wondering, how could Zoe be back alive? Well, part of the reason is because of the bad news."

 _Oh thanks, I am bad news._ I thought to myself, _although it makes sense, they are THE man hating group of girls. Damn liberals._

 **Artemis's POV**

I teleported, back to the camp just as the girls were finishing up with dinner.

I turned to look at my ex-lieutenant in the eyes for a moment before thrusting a silver hoodie towards her, "Zoe put this on. It will keep your face hidden until I announce that you are back," She nodded and took the silver hoodie from me and put it on. Then we walked to the hearth and sat down to watch as the girls were coming out of the dining tent.

When they had all come out I spoke up loudly, "Girls, I need to tell you some things that happened on Olympus so I need you to gather around and listen."

After I finished I waited until everyone was sitting there I took a deep breathe and began. "Now I have some good news and some bad news. The first is that the person sitting next to me will be joining the hunt."

Before I could continue, Alexia, a daughter of Hades spoke up, **(Thank you IAMJUSTAFAN4077)** "Who is it? Who is her parent?" Others perked up at the questions as well and looked hard at her to try to look at her face. I could feel Zoe squirm next to me under the stares of her sisters.

"Well, Alexia," I began, "to answer your question she is my former lieutenant Zoe Nightshade," and with that, I snapped my fingers while channeling godly energies to remove her hood.

It was quiet.

No one moved for a few moments until Phoebe, a child of that nasty wine god ( **Semi OC Semi every story has her** ) slowly inched her way towards her and ever so carefully touched her arm to make sure that she was really there, before suddenly jumping up and crushing her in a tight hug. Following in Phoebe's stead, the other older hunters all started leaping at her, eventually forming quite a considerable dog-pile of laughing and cheering girls. This went on, like I figured it would, for a good ten minutes.

Once they calmed down I gathered them around myself once more to hear the rest of the news, "So now the bad news. As many of you are probably wondering, I am sure, how could Zoe be back alive? Well, part of the reason is because of the bad news."

Another hunter spoke up now, Diana: a daughter of my brother, ( **Thank you Draconic King** ) "How could it be bad if we got the legendary lieutenant Zoe back? Oh, and will she take over as the lieutenant or will Thalia still be it?"

Thalia nodded to this, but before I could answer Zoe broke, "Well, I think it is only fair that Thalia stays, she was ." Thalia smiled at that and went to hug Zoe.

I smiled to the fact that they no longer held the same discontent for each other they once did but my face quickly soured as I turned back to the topic at hand, "Anyway, the announcement that is bad is that we are going to have a guardian due to the dwindling number of the hunt. I was trying to get a female demigod to be our guardian, like Jeanne d'Arc or Anne Frank, but no _father_ wanted to have a _boy_ be it."

"Well, what's his name? Do we know of him?" One hunter inquired.

"Well, that is a great question. I would have him introduce himself, but being a _boy_ I gave him a week to find us. Anyway his name is…" Before I could continue, I was cut off by someone stepping out of the hearth.

"You can call me Phoenix." A small child around the age of ten said. He was wearing a dark orange cloak and a hood that covered all of his face except for his mouth. It annoyed me that I was not able to see his face, who knew what his expressions could have betrayed about him.

Within a seconds arrows were notched and drawn in his direction, ready to impale his throat and manhood.

"Lower your weapons girls. And why should I not tell everyone who you are? I mean they deserve to know who you truly are, don't they?" I queried.

"How about as a favor for your aunt?" A new, warm and soft-hearted voice asked as a little girl walked out of the hearth from behind him. "Phoenix here gained some new titles since accepting the job to help you, out of the kindness of his own heart I might add."

Before anything else could be said, Thalia stepped forward to ask the guardian something. "Why are you so young? And I thought you would be taller."

Percy laughed and looked at her, "I may not tell you my name, but I am willing to tell you my titles. I am Phoenix, Champion of Childhood, Knight of the Hearth, Guardian of the Hunt."

"What do you mean Champion of Childhood?" My face scrunched in confusion, having not been aware of his receiving such a title.

He glanced at me, "Your sister blessed me. Because of her I can identify the age of anyone and change my age; which is why I am currently ten years old; to be closer in age to you girls."

"Well, you told us your blessings, what about your godly parent?" Asked Thalia.

"That is something I will not be telling you, for now at least. I will eventually explain everything about my past to you girls: that I swear on the river Styx." Thunder rumbled around us vehemently as he made the vow. He turned to me and asked, "Speaking of parents, would you mind if I go for the night? I wanna explain some things to them."

"I suppose, just be ready for tomorrow's work," She replied. He turned to leave when I called him back at last moment and inquired curiously, "Before you go, why did you choose the name 'Phoenix'?"

 **Percy's PoV**

I smirked inwardly at her question, "Because of this," I turned around and large wings grew out of my back, extending with flames blazing from them as my entire body slowly became engulfed in fire. ( **A/N When I say his body is being engulfed in flames, I do not mean like Leo and how he does it. For those who have seen One Piece, it is like how Ace would use his power, or any Logia user.** )

I quickly took off, hearing the 'Oohs' and 'Awwwwws' of awe from behind me. I quickly landed once I was out of sight of the hunters and almost passed out from the effort it had cost me as I did not have someone to support me.

A warm chuckle behind rang from behind me and I turned to see Hestia standing there, "Remember what I said, it will take time for you to get control over your powers. That took a lot of energy due to your entire body being in flames. Here, this'll give you a little energy back."

She handed me a square of ambrosia. "After you eat that, do not fly like that until you have better control over your powers." And with that she was gone — not even waiting for me to thank her.

I quickly scarfed down the food and lay there waiting for the effects to kick in. Within thirty seconds I could feel my energy returning to me. After another minute or so, I was ready to stand and get a move on. I got up and looked around, noticing that I was just inside of the park and did not have much further to go.

As I was walking I start to get nervous on how to tell my parents that I was not going to be at camp for a while. The harder part will be telling them about my friends and how I almost killed myself — I should have thought of them before doing something like that.

Once I finished my little thought trail, I turned the corner to the shock of seeing a Hydra lumbering in the opposite direction of my parent's house. I gulped inwardly and stayed behind a wall for a moment before looking back around the corner.

 _I should avoid that for now, as I do not know how much of my fire powers I can use before I have to stop like that again._

I slowly made my way inside the building and up the stairs to my mom's place. I finally made it up to her floor when I gasped in horror at the sight of the splintered door having been ripped from it's hinges and the horrible iron smell of blood lingering with the stench of death wafted from the gaping hole where the door used to be. I enter tentatively and could see blood. And no, I don't mean like nosebleed blood — I meant gallons of sticky blood everywhere, like the Ares cabin must unlike that blood, this is fresh.

And it belonged to my mother and step-father.

I stood there unable to form many words, simply breathing, "Why?"

Then I noticed a note on my mom's body.

The note read:

 _Hello, Perseus,_

 _I hope you enjoyed our little present for you._

 _With all the love in the world,_

 _Kelli_

A sudden rage washed over me as my vision tinted red and I howled. It was a howl filled with anguish and anger — an ear piercing scream. In my rage I slammed my fist against the wall, as if it were the source of all of my problems. But my anger washed away, subsiding to the back of my head, because I could hear the sound of a baby crying.

I ran into my sister's room to try and find her but almost collapsed when I didn't find her in her crib.

But the crying sound continued.

She was not in her playpen, but she was getting louder as I approached it. Near the playpen was a closet and I realized that my mom must have hid her when she realized that they were going to die. I yanked on the closet handle and pulled it open to see my sister — just a baby and innocent as any other baby. I picked her up and held her tenderly in my arms while my eyes were still filled with tears.

I looked at her as I rocked her gently as possible with my shaky arms, in attempt to try and calm her down, "What am I going to do with you? You are only 8 months, 2 weeks, and 5 days old."

I stopped.

"How did I know that? I mean I knew her birthday was March 26th," And then, like a cyclops's club it hit me, "Hebe."

I wondered to myself before saying out loud, "Lady Hebe, if you can hear me, please come here. I have a favor to ask of you."

I waited for what must to have been five minutes and nothing happened. My shoulders slumped and I sighed resignedly. "Well maybe Artemis will still have you." I said to the now sleeping child. Just I was about to leave a huge burst of light flashed through the apartment. I shielded mine and my sister's eyes as best as I could and could feel the radiating heat from the light slowly fade away

"Lady Hebe?" I asked cautiously as I turned around.

"Yes, Perseus, it is I, and please no 'Lady' you can call me Hebe." She replied towards me, "What did you need?"

"First, if I am not to call you 'Lady Hebe' then you will not call me 'Perseus'. And to why I have called you and asked for assistance is that, as you can probably see, we are in my… late parents' apartment. I have my baby sister here and I would want her to join the hunt, but she is too young and I do not want to put her into foster care. Is there anything you can do?" I pleaded, tears not leaving my eyes.

She looked at the bundled baby in my arms for a few minutes. "Well, I could speed up the aging process. She would grow a year in a day, but I would need to take her to Olympus with me. How about a week and a day, so she will almost be nine by the time I would send her back with you?"

I smiled, sadly but as widely as possible in such a dire situation and replied, "Yes, that sounds good to me. I, of course will be in the hunt, so please IM me when she is ready." We hugged and got ready to leave when there was huge flashes of light lit the room from behind us.

"Not so fast," One of person said firmly as they stepped out of the light.

 **Welp, there is another chapter. What do you all think? Also thank you for the hunters. I would still like a few more. Also any ideas that you guys have, I want to know them, so PM me. Lastly, I need to know, how powerful do you want Percy to be, and what about his sister? Do you want her to be mortal or to be a demigod? And if she is a demigod, from Sally or Paul?**

 **Thank you everyone for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7 -The Offer

A/N Hello and Happy Birthday!

I hope it is someone's birthday when they read that

Anyway, I am sorry for the wait. I have been busy traveling and working. I promise to finish this story, though I am thinking of writing my own book series.

Please continue to review as it makes me smile whenever someone PM's me or writes a comment.

Regarding a few of the reviews

TheMag1c1an: I know that, but I wanted to make him have wings, and I thought that was a cool and original idea with it.

Draconic King: I said I needed people, and you are one of the few that actually gave me one, so thank you for that.

Not sure if I need to keep saying this, but I am not Mr. Riordon.

After I heard the beast speak, I reached for my sword, turning slowly. But before I could draw it, I felt the power each of them were emitting causing me to stop. The power I felt from them made me want to bow before them and grovel for my life. The one on the right felt vaguely familiar while the one on the left I could tell was of the sea, but much older then him.

No...

I know who these people are. I finish turning slowing and ready to defend against a helpless fight. "Tartarus and Pontus here to fight?" I ask with almost an eagerness to it. Was I ready to die? I have nothing left to live for. Then I looked over and saw my little sister. I will not let somebody hurt another girl in my family. I was helpless against Gabe, but I will not stand by so these two can hurt them. Not without at least giving it my all. I get into a ready stance and will at least give them enough time to escape before I fall.

The one on the left, Tartarus, started laughing while the other one, Pontus, handed him a pouch.

"I told you that he would be willing to fight us to let them try to escape" Tartarus spoke as he finished laughing. "No boy, we are not here to kill you or your family over there." He said as he pointed towards Hebe and my sister.

Just then Pontus piped in "No, we want to help you. We know what you have been through with everything and everyone and want to help you with your new 'situation'. We are well aware of what happened between you and him, so we offer you this," Pontus paused" our blessings."he ended.

I stared at them for a few minutes while I processed what he just said. They are offering to both bless me to help me? What if it is a trick? What if they just want to kill me? No if they wanted to kill me, I'd be dead already. "What's the catch?" I questioned.

"No catch" Tartarus stated, "We just know of something very, very bad coming and we want the best shot for Olympus to stay in power. I want to rewrite what people think of me. Not someone who is nothing but evil, but a good deity that people can hang out with on the weekends. If you chose to accept both the blessings, then you will have the power of all the Olympian council combined. You can have a few minutes to think if you need." He started with an aggressive tone, only to change to a sad tone, to finally land on a hopeful tone.

I thought about the offer. I could be strong enough to never let those I care about fall to harm. I could protect the hunt easier. But more importantly I could protect my sister. I could also take revenge on the camp. I mean, who could stop me? If I could take on the entire counsel in a fight, what would puny demigods be to me? I glanced over at Hebe who is holding my sister and playing with her. She looked up and saw me staring at her. She smiled at me. I knew what I had to do.

"Lord Tartarus, Lord Pontus, I will accept your offer on 3 conditions. The first bering that you remove the marriage of Heracles and Hebe, so Hebe does not have to be married to such a monster and can pursue a relationship if she so chooses. Secondly, you will see to it that my mother and Paul end up in the Isle of the Bliss, they deserve it. And finally, only one of you bless me, the other blesses my sister. Those are my conditions. Take them or leave them." I finished my conditions to the two immortal beings only to be slapped.

"Perseus Jackson! You are refusing a gift from the Primordials and on my account as well. I will not have it. You are to selfless and need to think of your own wants and desires sometimes. You need to ta-" Hebe never finished before Tartarus cut her off.

"We accept, but only if you will follow our 3 conditions. I will bless you while Pontus blesses your sister. The first condition is that you cannot try to kill yourself anymore. You are needed for the next war. Second, you have to let a goddess adopt you to help with the grieve of the passing of your mortal mother. And finally, you become my son." Tartarus ended with a smirk.

I'd like to say I thought about the offer for a few minutes, but in all honesty, once he mentioned that I am needed in a future war, I made up my mind immediately.

"I accept you offer, dad."

3rd Person

After Percy spoke he got hit by a beam of dark energy. While he got hit with that, his sister got hit by a wave of power herself, though hers was a shade of murky blue. Once the light from the two died down, Pontus stepped forward.

"All hail Jackie, daughter of the sea, Pontus. You will be as strong as a minor Olympian. That would be the lower six, she will also be able to beat Poseidon in a fight because her control is from the oldest sea, not some upstart."

Percy walked over to her to mock bow and noticed some physical changes now. She had bright blonde hair, like the color of the reflection of the sun, which looked like it flows like waves and her eyes were a rich blue like a beautiful day at the beach. The sclera part of the eyes looked as if made of foam from waves. And she was so tan, Apollo would be jealous.

Then Tartarus spoke. "All hail Perseus, son of the pit, Tartarus. You are as strong as the three strongest Olympians with an edge on Hades for the same reason as your sisters. You will always be welcomed in the Pit as it is your home and you are its heir should anything happen to me. Now come give me a hug before we leave."

And so they hugged. After the first generation gods left Percy ran to a mirror. The first thing we noticed was how pale he was. Now I know what you are thinking, how can he be as pale as Hades, but let me tell you, he is a lot paler then him. Then he moved to the his eyes. They were orange and brown. Like a fire. I wonder which goddess adopted me he mused silently. But what caught him the most was his hair. His hair was always dark, but now it was pitch black. It looked very strange with the hair to skin color scheme, but the best part was that he and his sister were complete opposites. He laughed to himself as he quietly teleported back to the hunt.

.

Here is my list for the strongest Olympians.

Hades

Posideidon

Hestia

Athena

Zeus

Artemis

Hephaestus

Demeter

Ares

Hera

Apollo

Hermes

Dionysus

Aphrodite


End file.
